


Home

by whimsicalfangirl



Category: Story Thieves Series - James Riley
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalfangirl/pseuds/whimsicalfangirl
Summary: A oneshot for my friend from discord!! I hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Gwen/Bethany Sanderson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Home

Home had always been a… confusing concept for Bethany. After finding out about her ability to travel into books, she found a home in many places. Narnia, Hogwarts, all of the fictional settings she visited had felt more like home to Bethany than her house after her father disappeared.

Home had always been a… confusing concept for Gwen. She was technically from Earth, but she’d grown up in space, on Aragon VI. She was thinking about that right now, stargazing with Bethany.

“If you squint,” Gwen said, “then you can make out Aragon VI in the distance!”

Bethany snorted, staring at the stars. “Do you ever miss your home? Aragon VI?”

Gwen shrugged. “I dunno. Aragon VI isn’t my only home. I feel at home here!”

Bethany smiled wistfully, looking at Gwen. “I feel at home too.”


End file.
